Invernaderos, bailes y personajes secundarios
by Maria Elisabeth Black
Summary: Neville y Luna, los raros, los silenciosos, los incomprendidos... Los personajes secundarios que se encontraron y tuvieron su historia. Una pequeña y tierna sucesión de momentos sobre esta extraña amistad.


**_DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes pertecen a la gran JK, lo que yo haga con ellos...ya es cosa mia._**

 ** _Esta historia se ha escrito para el Amigo Invisible Navideño 2016 de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._**

 _Aquí está,_ _ _serasgiovanni_ , es la petición fácil, la difícil aunque está empezada se me hizo un poco cuesta arriba y tuve que terminar descartándola. Es un cumulo de escenas, que al principio tenían relación pero que al final solo quieren mostrar una amistad. Neville y Luna son amor y me he dado cuenta que son amor juntos, espero que te guste porque le di muchas vueltas. Sé que es sencillo, sé que es raro y sé que es casi cursi pero así son ellos que quieres que te diga. _

_Para ti._

" _Un hermano puede no ser un amigo, pero un amigo será siempre un hermano."_

 _Demetrio de Falero_

 **Invernaderos, bailes y personajes secundarios**

Neville se siente inútil.

Mira a Harry siendo vitoreado por toda su Casa y se siente feliz por él; ha conseguido derrotar a un dragón.

Él, sin embargo, no tiene el valor ni de levantar la vista en clase de Pociones. El aura del profesor le hace estremecerse hasta los huesos; aunque se diga que son imaginaciones suyas, aunque intente reunir el valor de plantarle cara, cuando sus pequeños ojos negros se clavan en él casi puede palpar su odio.

Eso no es manía, es odio, un rencor inhumano. Muchas veces quiere gritarle «¿Qué te he hecho? ¿De qué soy tan culpable para que me trates así?». Pero sabe que si le gritara eso tendría que huir del país porque probablemente le mataría o algo peor.

Sabe que esos pensamientos no son sanos. Su abuela siempre le dice que obsesionarse con cosas que no se pueden cambiar es poco práctico. Claro que ella lo dice por sus padres, no por su actitud. Ella le diría lo mismo que siempre: «Neville, tu problema es que te falta genio, tus padres eran unos grandes magos y tú podrías serlo si te esforzaras».

A veces siente el peso de lo que hicieron sus padres a su espalda, como una losa. Es injusto que tenga la vida condicionada por unos padres que ni siquiera le recuerdan.

Cuando reflexiona sobre esas cosas se acaba sintiendo mal. Puede que su vida sea injusta pero no por ello tiene que echarse la culpa sobre cómo actúa. El Sombrero Seleccionador le puso en Gryffindor y algo vería para ponerlo ahí. Puede que no fuera el más valiente, ni el más fuerte, ni el más listo, pero era… tenía...

«Sabes que tienes poca autoestima cuando ni puedes terminar la frase para animarte a ti mismo»

«Bien hecho, Longbottom, lo haces todo bien».

(…)

Allí, en un aula vacía, mientras la música suena y se vuelve a pisar a sí mismo el pie, piensa que la vida es un complot para fastidiarle.

Un baile, un baile al que hay que ir con pareja, un baile al que hay que ir con pareja o si no serás el hazmerreír del curso. Había dos grandes problemas en ese baile: primero, no sabía bailar y segundo, no sabía a quién pedírselo. Bueno, podría pedírselo a… Solo con pensar en hablar con ella empezaba a tener ganas de vomitar así que estaba descartada.

Había preferido centrarse en bailar. No bastaba con que se le dieran fatal los hechizos, estudiar y prácticamente todas las asignaturas del colegio; ahora también tenía que bailar delante de todos para que le demostraran que eso también se le daba mal. No puede evitarlo: tiene que darle una patada a la mesa de pura frustración.

Mientras da saltitos de dolor y le lagrimean los ojos se da cuenta de que ya no está solo. Hay una alumna mirándole con curiosidad en la entrada del aula.

Pierde el equilibrio y se cae del susto mientras nota como toda la sangre le sube hasta la cara:

—Yo…bueno…yo…estaba…tú. —Por Merlín, debe pensar que es idiota, lo más extraño es que ella no se ríe y eso ayuda un poco.

Entonces habla con una voz tranquila y suave como la que le diriges a los niños pequeños que están enfermos:

—Estabas bailando aquí solo. —Se levanta y asiente sin mirarla porque está seguro que ahora hará un comentario gracioso; sin embargo, cuando la mira con lo que él espera que sea una mirada desafiante, descubre que ha ladeado la cabeza y añade con sencillez:

—A mí también me gusta bailar sola, ahuyenta a los Puffsteins. —Mira a su alrededor como si pudiera ver esas criaturas a pesar de que él no había oído hablar de ellas nunca y de pronto, clavando sus ojos grises en él, dice—. Soy Luna Lovegood, ¿tú eres ese amigo de Harry Potter?

Neville se ha quedado sin habla. No ha visto a una chica más rara en su vida y su tranquila presencia le recuerda a los fantasmas, que siempre le han puesto nervioso. Se da cuenta de que espera que diga su nombre y responde nerviosamente:

—Sí… Bueno, vamos juntos al mismo curso y compartimos habitación… Soy Neville Longbottom. —La chica sigue ahí, mirándole con curiosidad, y por un momento se da cuenta de que podría ser la persona perfecta para ir al baile, de momento no ha salido corriendo al verle bailar—. ¿Tú…vas a ir…al… —Se interrumpe, se da ánimos y termina la frase de un tirón— baile de Navidad?

—Sí, le pedí a Terry Bott si podía ir con él porque habrá muchas luces de colores y gente elegante. —Debe de ver su cara de intriga porque añade como si fuera obvio—. Acudirán muchos Nargles, evidentemente.

Neville no se puede sentir más decepcionado, la primera chica a la que se lo pide y lo rechaza, no había esperanza. Probablemente tendría que fingir estar enfermo o algo así. Ninguna chica querría ir con alguien como él, en qué estaría pensando.

—Se lo pedí a Terry porque es amigo mío. —La mira interesado mientras ella camina hacia la puerta y comenta con voz soñadora—. Siempre es bueno ir con un amigo a una fiesta.

Claro, Hermione.

Cuando va a darle las gracias a Luna, ella ya se ha marchado. Sonríe sin poder evitarlo porque ya no hace falta tener una cita para el baile. ¿Para qué están los amigos?

(…)

Bueno, Ginny no está tan mal, es una buena amiga y así no tendrá que ir solo, piensa Neville.

El ambiente antes del baile parece animar a todo el mundo, pero a él le da ganas de vomitar. Sin embargo, no puede quitarse de la cabeza que le tiene que dar las gracias a Luna, pero ella parece haber desaparecido de la escuela: no la ve con ningún Ravenclaw y en las comidas no se quiere levantar delante de todo el mundo para buscarla.

En cambio la suerte le sonríe, finalmente un día la ve desde una ventana paseando por los jardines.

Baja corriendo las escaleras y la busca por todos lados, hasta que ve como entra en uno de los invernaderos. Cuando entra se la encuentra sentada en el suelo leyendo una revista y comiendo regaliz.

Sin girarse rompe el silencio con esa vocecilla:

—Hola, Neville. —Pasa una página de la revista y continúa—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Neville se siente incómodo y opta por cambiar de tema:

—¿Qué haces aquí tú sola? —Estaba prohibido entrar a los invernaderos si no era en clase y los Ravenclaws no solían desobedecer las normas.

—Estoy leyendo una revista. —Le mira con esos ojos grises que parecen hechos de luz y contesta como si nada—. Es un buen sito para estar sola sin que la gente te moleste.

Neville se arrepiente de haberla seguido y decide decirle rápidamente lo que quiere para dejarla sola:

—Solo quería darte las gracias por la idea de pedirle ir al baile a un amigo. Voy a ir con Ginny Weasley. —Ella le interrumpe y dice:

—Me gusta Ginny, siempre es agradable conmigo. —Entonces frunce un poco el ceño y como si no entendiera algo añade—Yo pensé que se lo pedirías a Hannah Abbot.

Neville nota cómo le arden las orejas e inmediatamente se pone a sudar mientras con voz aguda contesta:

—Yo… ¿por qué dices?... A mí ella… tú cómo…

Luna baja la vista y responde como si no viera lo nervioso que está:

—Bueno, he visto cómo la miras y sé que te gusta. —Antes de que tenga tiempo a contestar añade—. No se lo voy a decir a nadie. Se me da bien guardar secretos. Tampoco tengo mucha gente a quien contárselos.

Ha dicho esa última frase tan tranquila y normal que Neville no puede evitar pensar que para ser Ravenclaw es verdaderamente valiente. A él le costaría mucho ser tan sincero y menos con alguien que no conoce.

Estas semanas mientras la buscaba, también se ha enterado que Luna no es muy popular entre los Ravenclaws, la consideran rara y no tiene muchos amigos. Le da pena porque no parece mala chica y quiere seguir hablando con ella:

—A mí también me gusta mucho los invernaderos. —Entonces añade con voz más tímida—. Herbología es la asignatura que mejor se me da, me gusta mucho.

Piensa que se va a reír, que va a decir que esa es la asignatura más fácil y que es una tontería pero solo añade sonriente:

—A mí me gusta Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Cuando sea mayor estudiaré y buscaré nuevas especies de animales. —Entonces termina con sencillez—. Aunque las plantas también son importantes, a mi madre le gustaban un montón y me enseñó muchas cosas sobre ellas.

—¿Qué le pasó? —Tiene un nudo en la garganta y ella contesta:

—Murió mientras hacía un experimento cuando yo tenía nueve años. —Clava sus ojos grises en él y Neville siente que tiene que abrirse un poco también, así que sin pensarlo suelta:

—Mis padres están en San Mungo, ellos… Ellos eran aurores y fueron torturados hasta la locura, ellos… Ellos no me reconocen. —No sigue porque no quiere ver la pena en sus ojos y no quiere echarse a llorar cuando diga algo sobre lo valientes que eran o la pena que le da.

En cambio, Luna dice:

—A mí me llaman Lunática. —Neville no puede evitarlo y le mira extrañado, ella sigue—. A la gente le gusta llamar locos a aquellos que piensan distinto, yo creo que somos afortunados de ver el mundo de otra forma. —Neville no entiende nada. Ella añade una última cosa con sencillez mientras se levanta y lo deja solo—. Estoy segura de que ellos te quieren.

Mientras Neville se intenta secar las lágrimas y no llorar Luna dice antes de cerrar la puerta:

—Nos vemos en el baile.

(…)

Neville piensa que Ginny ha sido muy amable por fingir que no le estaba pisando todo el rato. Aunque claro, él ha estado fingiendo que ella no miraba con pena a Harry y Patil. Está seguro de que Harry se acabará dando cuenta de lo fantástica que es Ginny, aunque espera que no sea tan tarde que ella se fije en otros.

Al menos, a ella no le da miedo demostrar lo que siente, Neville está seguro de que nadie menos Luna es capaz de saber que le gusta Hannah, le da miedo hasta mirarla.

Ella, con su pelo rubio y sus mejillas sonrosadas, lleva un precioso vestido amarillo que apenas ha tenido tiempo de mirar con disimulo. Ginny se ha ido con una amiga, probablemente Hermione, quien hace un segundo estaba llorando, probablemente por Ron.

A Neville siempre le ha hecho gracia Ron: es un tío gracioso y valiente, no suele pensar las cosas nada antes de hacerlas o decirlas. Sin embargo, hasta Neville se da cuenta de que le gusta Hermione, prácticamente el único que no parece querer verlo es Ron.

Mientras Hannah da vueltas y vueltas con Justin y su vestido –ahora que se ha fijado mejor ve que lleva tulipanes– piensa que nunca reunirá el valor suficiente para saludarla siquiera.

—No bebas ponche, creo que han hecho pis unos Nargles, no sabe bien. —Luna lleva un vestido… estrafalario se queda corto; es rojo y plateado, con flecos vaqueros y parece llevar un collar de tapones de cerveza de mantequilla.

Sin embargo, pese al vestido, Neville no puede evitar darse cuenta de que va muy guapa con el pelo recogido y los ojos pintados.

—¿Te está gustando el baile? ¿Y Terry? —Le apetece hablar de algo para no pensar en Hannah y no quiere decirle que seguramente el ponche sabe mal porque hace un rato unos Slytherins estaban echando alcohol dentro.

—Se ha marchado con una chica. —Después añade encogiendo los hombros—. Creo que en realidad solo quería ir conmigo porque no quería ir solo, no me ha hablado mucho.

Neville sigue fascinado por la forma en la que dice eso, como si no le afectara nada. Puede que sea la luz o el ponche, pero cree ver algo de pena en el fondo de esos ojos soñadores. Quiere hacer algo para animarla y terminándose la copa de un trago le tiende la mano y dice:

—¿Vamos a bailar?

No cree que esas palabras hayan salido de su boca pero casi se ve desde fuera, dando la mano a Luna, que con delicadeza la acepta y van a la pista.

Neville se siente muy nervioso, pero Luna en cambio parece flotar y no notar lo mucho que le sudan las manos. Ella se mueve con mucha destreza mientras le habla de todos las plantas que hay en su jardín. Cuando nombra a la Luparia Neville ya se empieza a relajar y casi no nota que se están moviendo.

Es como si sus ojos fueran hipnóticos y le impidieran ponerse nervioso; como si en vez de dando vueltas estuvieran en la sala común hablando frente a la chimenea.

Cuando acaba la canción y Luna se separa, él no puede evitar exclamar asombrado:

—No sabía que supieras bailar tan bien. Terry es un idiota. —Luego añade con vergüenza—. ¿Te gustaría quedar algún día para hablar? —En cuanto lo ha dicho se ha dado cuenta de lo raro que ha sonado y quiere que la tierra se le trague pero ella contesta:

—Eres muy majo, Neville. Como un Demiguise. —Ante su cara de desconcierto ella contesta—. Puede que parezca invisible pero eso lo hace especial.

—¿Nos vemos mañana en el invernadero otra vez?

(…)

Cuando Luna entra con Dean por el pasadizo, Neville corre hacia ella.

Sigue viva, todavía no se lo cree. Cuando se la llevaron sintió que le arrebataban la fuerza que le hacía levantarse cada día, solo le había mantenido luchando el pensar que podía seguir viva. Está magullada y parece más delgada pero sus ojos siguen igual: soñadores y brillantes. Tal vez se han apagado un poco, pero no puede culparla: la guerra los ha cambiado a todos. Le debe tanto…

Este curso ha sido su peor pesadilla, solo ante la peor gente que había pisado Hogwarts; y sin Harry ni ningún héroe se ha tenido que apañar él solo con Luna y Ginny para mantener el espíritu.

Cuando se da cuenta las veces que había tenido miedo, que se había acobardado y dudado de su capacidad en el pasado, le dan ganas de reír. La guerra es mucho más dura que todo eso, aquí no valen las dudas ni el miedo y no te planteas si puedes superar esa barrera porque tu única alternativa es hacerlo. Pasar todo eso habría sido horrible, si no fuera por Luna.

Ella, con su sencillez, con sus palabras tranquilas, con su bondad y con su capacidad de observación los sacaba de la desesperación una y otra vez. Y habían vuelto, ella y Harry, por fin lucharían todos y se acabaría la pesadilla. La adrenalina le sube a mil y todo parece posible, en ese momento si Hannah estuviera delante la habría besado. Pero tiene que abrazar a Luna, tiene que descargarse un poco de los malos pensamientos y dudas que se han acumulado en su ausencia.

Cuando la abraza, nota las lágrimas y todo su miedo escapar de su cuerpo. La ha echado tanto de menos, ella siempre ha sido como una hermana para él. Alguien que desde hacía años se había creado un hueco en su vida y que tenía que dar por sentado que estaría siempre ahí con él, haciendo comentarios extraños y animándolo a hablar con Hannah.

Ella, como si se hubieran visto hacía cinco minutos en el Gran Comedor solamente dice:

—Hola Neville. —Pero entonces le envuelve con unas manos temblorosas y murmura bajito a su oído—. Sabía que podrías hacerlo Nev. —Se separa, le mira con esos ojos claros con los que Neville siente que desnuda su alma y dice—. Vamos a luchar.

 _A LadyChoolateLover, por ser una beta tan paciente, como no te puedo dedicar el fic (es para el AI) te dedico esta última frase. Porque la veo muy Luna y Neville y porque he descubierto en ti una persona genial y a una amiga. Gracias_

" _¡Qué raro y maravilloso es ese fugaz instante en el que nos damos cuenta de que hemos descubierto un amigo!"_

 _William Rotsler_


End file.
